


daily life of robots

by TransformersKing



Series: daily life of randomness [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Transformers as Humans, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: this has nothing to do with the story





	1. RANDOOOOOOM

THIS IS ALL RANDOM DERP SHIT


	2. its just a prank! (skyfire and starscream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST A PRANK BRO

Starscream was sitting beside skyfire on their couch of their home. Starscream looked at him from where he sat, he had to almost look up all the way because skyfire was so freaking tall. skyfire smirked at him, "why are you looking at me like that?" Starscream glared at him playfully, "im gonna legally change your name to giraffe." Skyfire looked at him, "your not serious. Why would you change my name to an animal?" "because your freaking tall." skyfire looked at him when he grabbed the car keys and went towards the front door, "wait your actually gonna do it!?" Starscream smirked at him when he pulled away from skyfire and led him towards the car.

5 minutes later........

"i'm not signing that." skyfire glared at starscream, there starscream was holding the papers to change his name. "you won't have to sign it because i know your signature" Starscream smirked, skyfire felt helpless. starscream gave the paper to the lady, starscream gave him a car. ID card. "why you give this to me?" skyfire said in confusion,"turn it over." when he did his breath stopped. ID card ' Giraffe skyfire '. starscream looked at him, he took a step back knowing that skyfire was about to rage.

" WH- WHY, YOU COULD HAVE DONE THIS ANYTIME, YOU COULD HAVE DONE THIS WHEN I DIED, BUT YOU DONT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU JUST!!-"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". skyfire looked at the lady behind the desk still fuming with rage. "what?"

"this is library you shush."

skyfire looked around and saw a lot of books and looked back at the lady, then at his card that starscream gave him. "then what is this?" 'Giraffe skyfire' he moved his thumb from the bottom, 'library card'. skyfire looked at starscream when he was holding back his laughter, starscream pulled his head down and whispered.

 

"just a prank bro."

skyfire turned around and walked away. out the door. into the street and layed there.  
_-----__

tailgate looked at cyclonus, does this me-"  
"no you can not"  
"but it would be a cool name"  
"naming me squaddle is not acceptable."


	3. thot (optimus and megatron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF SHE BREATHS SHE'S A THOTTTTTT

Megatron had a toy light-saber, optimus also had one. It was a battle, Thots vs Queens. the other decepticons that were on the right side with megatron were more confused than the autobots. They were also in the middle of the street, cars were honking. the street was a highway. they were standing in the middle of a highway just for this battle. Opimus yelled startling everyone.

"ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS!!!"

megatron also yelled

"IF SHE BREATHS SHE'S A THOT!!!!!"

They charged at each other. and ended up at the hospital.

optimus and megatron glared at each other. "YOUR A THOT!" "IM A QUEEN MEGATRON"

Ratchet was outside the door, not even wanting to go in. "their still going at each others necks." Perceptor walked behind him flicking his hair out his face, "well they just came from war so there is a lot of unfinished business." All you could here was unwanted screaming. And then a long beep. (their not dead, just ratchet got tired of their yelling so he kinda pulled at trigger.)


	4. GOOD MORNING!! (perceptor, drift and ratchet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> driftceptor or percyratch?
> 
> MIGHT AS WELL SMASH THEM ALL TOGETHER.
> 
> sleeping habits with ratchdriceptor. i dont know the ship name....

5:15 why did work have to start at 5:15. 

Ratchet. he is not the type of person to wake up, take a quick shower, and fix his hair. But he has to be that type of person that falls asleep while standing up. Drift was still sleep, Perceptor trying to get out of the taller man's grasp, Drift was literally on top of him. Perceptor saw drift's phone on the side table, Taking it seeing in about 30 more seconds his alarm with turn on. Shifting in drifts arm, perceptor placed the phone on top of drifts face and just waited for the alarm to go off.

it went off.

drift threw a knife at his phone.

why does he even have that while he sleeps?

"Why would you do that~" drift whined as perceptor got up to go to the bathroom. perceptor chuckled, "it was either wait for you to get up or get ratchet to throw water on you head." drift glared at perceptor just as ratchet came back into the room. "Will you two hurry up, we have a meeting that starts at 6:30" Ratchet handed perceptor his eye patch. "By the way drift you just cracked another phone" ratchet chuckled kissing drift softly.

"And this is gonna be another day when I run into my lab door." perceptor said as he threw on his dress shirt and tie while brushing his teeth with of his hand. 

"this has to be a worst time of the day to wake up..." drift started falling back to sleep on ratchets shoulder. He just got out the shower and put on white shirt.

ratchet and perceptor chuckled at him, slowly poking his side, making his squirm. "well we have to go in a- right now actually."

drift was literally now just drying his hair walking out of their bed room, perceptor went over to him just to kiss him softly, and gently push him forward in order to actually get him into the hallway.


	5. bad puns+dad puns=horrible life (bumblebee and optimus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> optimus doesnt know how to be a dad or make good puns..bumblebee is in a very sad time right now

"hey son wanna hear a joke?" optimus said smiling at bumblebee. Bumblebee looked up curiously, and slowly nodded his head. very slowly. optimus was still smiling.

" Why do bananas need sunscreen?" bumblebee shrugged.

"Because they peel. get it a banana peel's you have to peel the banana." optimus said chuckling. Bumblebee looked disappointed and sighed slowly getting up walk over to his uncle megatron. "wait wait i have another on. So I came home from work yesterday to find that someone broke into my apartment. Looking around, it seemed like they didn't really take a whole lot. My TV was still there, my PS4, and my legos were fine. But the apartment was dark, even when I tried to turn on the lights. Seems the only thing that was taken were my light-bulbs and a couple lamps..."

bumblebee had enough. "dad please stop."

"I was delighted."

megatron looked at bumblebee than at opimus. "maybe you should go play outside with sunny and sides." Bumblebee smiled and ran out the door.

"come on megs. He was enjoying my jokes." optimus said walking over to him. megatron gave him a look. "no he wasn't. he was dying, because of your lame dad jokes."

"you wanna hear one?" optimus asked. He was gonna tell him it anyway.

"dear god no."

"What concert costs only 45 cents?" 

"Please stop."

"Think of it 45 cents."

"Never become a comedian."

"45..."

"Everyone will be disappointed in you."

"50 Cent ft. Nickelback."

"you are never watching comedian shows again."


	6. malk or milk? ( Springer, rodimus, and swerve )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> malk or milk

Springer walked into the bar, sitting beside rodimus. "what can I get ya spring bro?" swerve asked as he came over cleaning a glass. "Just a regular grade swerve." Rodimus put his finger in the air, "hey swerve pour me a glass of malk." swerve looked at him, " we don't have any malk but I can get you some milk." Springer looked at him, "Thats what he just said." Rodimus just shrugged, "ya. Just wanted some malk."

"No your saying it wrong, your saying MALK, like its a disease." swerve said putting down the glass for springer. Springer chuckled, "how do you say it?"

swerve looked at him in confusion, "im saying it like everyone should milk, M.I.L.K." 

Springer took a sip of his grade. "So like two percent?"

Rodimus looked at them,"yea whole malk."

"no no no no, rodimus say milkshake." swerve was in all seriousness now.

"milkshake."

"now say milk."

"malk."

swerve face-palmed and glanced at springer who was just sitting there on his phone, "are you hearing this?" Springer looked up, "yea the kid wants a glass of moch."

"MOCH!"

ultra magnus came in holding a bunch of papers, "swerve inside voices please."

swerve looked at him at, " sorry mags. My white friends."

ultra magnus walked away just as rodimus was about to scream. Rodimus jumped up on a table and pointed a finger at him. 

"SWERVE POUR ME A GLASS OF MALK!"

swerve looked at him in confusion. "why are you yelling at me!?!?!"

springer looked at him. "Just give him the fucking moch!"

"you guys aren't even saying the same thing!"

" WERE'LL ALL SAYING MALK SWERVE!"

"No your saying malk- your saying-"

"MALK!"

"MALLLLLLLLK"

"MALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLK!"

Swerve pulled out a gun and aimed it at his own head, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

springer and rodimus also grabbed guns and aimed at swerve. "put it down. Don't do it bro." 

"Your gonna shoot me if I shoot myself? That doesn't make any sense!"

Springer and rodimus looked at each other, and aimed their guns at their own heads. (haha I can't believe I wasted time typing this!!)\

"Don't do it swerve!"

"Your like a brother to me!"

"Swerve what will magnus say about this!"

"Your aunt is like a brother to me!"

"PUT YOUR GUNS AWAYYYY!"

"Im too sexy to die!"

"OHMY GOD AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
\-----------------------

after rodimus described the detail of their thing. they were trying to become famous for their drama's. "Then we pull the trigger. All of us."

Springer looked at him, so did swerve. " We are not filming something like that."

"why not?"

"I don't know, It's so dark. Y'know


	7. Lights (perceptor, wheeljack and brainstorm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anymore

Perceptor walked into the labs switching on the light only to find that the light didn't turn on. He sighed and looked at brainstorm. 

"Brainstorm! You didn't pay the power bill!"

"But it was so many numbers~~" Brainstorm whined

Wheeljack then came out with a gutair and strumed it. 

"When your lights don't work like they use to before."

"Wheeljack shut the fuck up!"


	8. im scared. (whirl and swerve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....

swerve was in the middle of the street.

dancing with a mop...

and he keeps singing loving me loving me, say that you love me. 

just read it.

"OH HOW YOU DO MEEEEEEEE! LOVE ME LOVE ME SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME-" swerve danced and sung with his mop, this is a all time thing he does.

whirl face palmed. "im so scared.

brainstorm walked in, "hey whirl have you seen swerve...." he dropped the box he was holding and just backed away slowly. "never mind. This seems like a bad time."

"HOLD ME HOLD ME!"

whirl wasn't even looking at him anymore. instead he was picking up rocks.

and throwing them.

at swerve.

"OW! STOP THAT WHIRL!"

"stop dancing with a mop and go get into a relation ship!"

"im small! who would want to date me? they will have to pick me up if they wanted to do something!"

"so. tailgate is small. and cyclouns is huge. they are together, you can make something work out."

"small problems!"


	9. Interrogation (kup and springer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know anymore.

Springer and kup looked at the guy blurr just brought in. "What is this guy in for again?" Springer asked kup who just chewed on his cigar, "Vandalism of military property." Springer looked back at the man, "so how do we get the information from him?" "Just a little good cop bad cop." 

Springer got serious before heading in the room, "right."

Springer entered the room and leaned on the wall. The guy stared at him, "Great another cop. Look I told you everything I know, I didn't do anything." 

"Come on man, you don't look that bad of a guy, just tell us what happen and we can be on our own way."

All of a sudden kup came in and shot springer and ran up to the guy. "Come on kid, Im busting you out of here!" The man freaked out, "You shot a guy! You shot him!" Kup ran out with the man in this arms, shooting at other officers.

"IT WAS A WALL. IT WAS JUST A WALL!" The guy yelled.

Kup stopped running and took out his walkie-talkie. "Good job boys, We got him."

Springer came limping out, "Good job kup, good cop bad cop always works."

They all laughed except the guy, Kup shot springer multiple times. He was still laughing after that.


	10. you like jazz? (prowl and jazz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the bee movie.... you like jazz

This wasn't exactly what prowl does in his free time, he would usually check over reports that happend lately at the police station. But no, not this time. Jazz had go him to watch a movie with him. He wasn't paying attention every time only if jazz will burst out laughing.

"Come on babe, Your suppose to relax." Jazz said taking the book away from prowl. Prowl looked at him, "I was suppose to be working on reports but you dragged me here."

Jazz just kept looking at the screen. Rewinding the part and told prowl to look up. Prowl looked up only to hear the part, ' _You like jazz_ '.

 

jazz looked at prowl's questioning face and laughed. "so prowler. You like jazz?"

 

Prowl looked at him and got up going to his office. "NOOOOOOO PROWLER COME BACK." jazz yelled being over dramatic.

 

Prowl sat in his office chair. "Maybe I do like jazz. But only the sooth kind"."


End file.
